Timeline
January 4th City holds memorial service for victims of the Alpha Crisis December 29th Councilor Ramirez declares martial law over with a vote of no confidence, and begins new special election to replace all councilors December 24th Big Team destroys Greater Rehabilitation & Education Center for Youth sending scores of meth addicts back on the streets. December 12th Chimera is taken down, by Halycon's Heroes with aid from the Big Team. Martial Law Still in effect December 17th The Vigilante Manga arrested with the aid of the Big Team, Citizen Questions Hero Participation Act. December 16th Citizen at the SuperUltraMegaMan Mall were abducted by Alien but were saved by The Big Team December 15th Dr. Watson rumor to begin working with the famous Dr. Antonio Eaton, a cure for Permutation Pink may be within our grasp. December 14th Mole Kingdom Allies with France & Pollinator Escapes From Prison with the aid of the Big Team December 8th Famous Ninja Shadow X : & Dark Sorcerer appears in Halcyon City Shady Rider Sucked into a Dark Vortex December 8th Shady Rider returns; Famous Spanish Actor "Name" Disappears December 7th : Councilor Rodriguez Declares Martial Law, Soldiers from G.R.E.Y. take the streets to defeat Chimera December 2nd Return of Atomica and Manga, Fight the Big Team in Business District Today! December 1st City Set A blaze, but fires put out by Big Team Heroes November 30th Corruption Found in the China Town Precinct, Famous Bob's Dinner damaged by Big Team remains Open November 24th Big Team Breaks up Transformed Fight Club November 23rd Big Team Hero leaves child unattended, child still missing. November 20th Substitute Teacher Crossover Missing after Car Crash. November 18th T-Baby protest unfair treatment by Halcyon's government November 17th - Halcyon's Top Spanish News Network Disappears November 15th - Dr. Watson announces work on a T-Day Cure November 13th - Wild Fire north of the city, local fishers blame new giant Whale. November 11th - Miss Gay Halcyon's winner Shafree Forall! Save Onlookers. November 10th - Halcyon Damaged in Alien Meteor Storm, Mole people friend or foe. November 5th New Exhibit Attacked at Big Natural History Museum :::::::::::::::::: *Melvin Zimmer stands outisde the Big Natural History Museum as wind shakes his heavy jacket* :::::::::::::::::: We're standing here, outside the Big Natural History Museum, in the aftermath of a hostage crisis involving a strange militant group, accompanied by two strange figures. There were hostages involved, students of The Frederick H. Big Highschool along with some museum staff and other visitors were kept under watch by brutal enforcers. Here we have one of the students with us ready to recount the terrible story of their treatment. :::::::::::::::::: *A caption reading Megan Miles is shown as Melvin walks to a girl texting dispondantly on her phone* :::::::::::::::::: So... yea hostage crisis, they took my phone which kinda pissed me off. A lot of people had to pee and Kelly would not stop screaming. :::::::::::::::::: *Melvin goes up to another hostage, Dina Saurusrex: Guide* :::::::::::::::::: Oh boy oh boy, this was a crazy event! I was about to show the students our newest exhibit all about these really cool amber-encased specimens but they had to ruin the fun. They let me go to the washroom and there was a superhero... I think? Well anyway, back to the foss- :::::::::::::::::: *She's cut off by her large handbag rustling and scurries off, not completing the interview. Melvin turns back to the camera* Dear viewers, this truly was a narrowly dodged disaster of dinosaur proportions ha ha... :::::::::::::::::: This has been Melvin Zimmler with the channel 7 news team, with . . . :::::::::::::::::: Eye, Witness, News. October 31st Shafree Forall sets our souls free. * Am exert from Harry Haberdasher, review of Penna Cola Halloween Concert * Halloween night had many fantastic performances all around Halcyon. But, the one people should have been there for was the 'Penny Cola' event being held at the largest cemetery in town. It. Was. Incredible folks. Not only did we have local Drag Superstar Shafree Forall open the event with an amazing performance to a mashup of Thriller and Heads Will Roll, but we even had a killer set done by The Clash At Demonhead. And to top it off, local band Concrete Angels had a stellar performance themselves. Could this be their big opportunity? Regardless, this was definitely a night to remember. October 21st Old Subway System Collapses Jay Johan Fallon, waits for the applause to close out before starting his monologue. Good Evening, we experienced another earthquake here in Halcyon today, we lost hundreds of miles of historically valuable soon to be iconized underground rail lines today. As I have lived in Halcyon all my life, It’s so strange how we didn’t have a single earthquake until one Trapmaster and his daughter “Deadfall” moved into town she just so happens to have “seismic control”. Jay Johan, does a giant shrug and the audience laughs. I don’t know about you but I for one have built my bunker and prepared my trapmaster flag to welcome our soon to be new overload, for when the mayor hands him the city’s keys and his daughter shakes Halcyon onto a rock right into the middle of the ocean. Jay waves for the audience to settle down, after the laughter. I know we joke a lot here folks, if the mayor isn’t going to do anything I’m going to ask you citizen of Halcyon be vigilant stay alert and turn any unregistered “heroes” into your local police. Let's get this show on the road, the camera fades out and the Jay Jonah Fallon Intro plays. October 20th Star Studded Stops Bank Robbery. Melvin Zimmler reporting, I’m here live with Flyby Girl, one of today’s heroes, Melvin Zimmler. Flyby Girl, the people Halcyon want to know how you managed to stop the bank robbery today. Flyby : Well Melvin, Buddy and Guy sure didn’t make it easy on us, they were wicked clever, and their synergistic energy blast left little room for comfort, after we discovered their inside man, we were able to deduce their location before they could make their final getaway bank. We discovered their synergistic energy blasts weakened the further apart the two were from each other and managed to separate them. While the forced separation did allow them to escape, I was quite happy to report that very little of what was in the vault was stolen today and well obviously we managed to save this poor transformed hamster. I’d like to thank The Big Team for taking him and giving him a good home and a personal thank you to a Mr. Squire. ( Flyby Winks at the Camera) Melvin Zimmler.: Flyby you and your team members are impressive as always. HCPD is very happy to have you & your teammates here in town, any idea how long you’ll be staying here. Flyby : Melvin, tis tis, you know we can’t let the bad guys know where we're going to be. We have to keep them guessing everywhere. (both hardly laugh) Well Melvin I have to go bid you farewell. (In a gust of wind Flyby floats off camera) Well you heard it hear folks, villains beware as the young Star Stuidded is watching for you. This has been Melvin Zimmler with the channel 7 news team, with . . . Eye, Witness, News. October 14th Spirit Realm Supermax (Place Holder) Public story here October 12th City Hall Workers Saved by Councilor Rodriguez Melvin Zimmler Reporting, I'm standing outside of city hall where Fix it Fast Hero Repair is working overnight to rebuild the primary council chamber after an attack to by a Giant Crab, the HCPD reports that the crab was under the control of some third party by a waterproof electronic device using illegal brainwave technologies. During the assault it appears the Councilor Ramirez and Commissioner Gordon remain unharmed in no small part due to the efforts of the Big Team, and Councilor Ramirez made public remarks with her daughter on the bravery of those who spoke brave members. During the fight, Councilor Rodriguez is being applauded for his efforts as he managed to lead many of the City halls dedicated civil servants to safety. This has been Melvin Zimmler Eye, Witness, News. October 11th Cold Case (Place Holder) Public Story here October 7th: Attack on Charity Gala Foiled by Underage Attendees We're live standing outside the Metropolitan Hotel where this evening's Charity Gala nearly faced tragedy! The entire waitstaff are reported to have pulled out weapons in the middle of the festivities, but were swiftly shut down by the sudden appearance of teen superheroes among the guests? Our own Jay Jonah Fallon was inside during the commotion and we are hoping for an exclusive from him later, as authorities are still taking statements. In addition to the armed assault inside, it seems a villain of undisclosed name attacked Police Commissioner O'Reilly and City Councilor Rodriguez. Despite minor injuries, both appear to be fine now and the Commissioner is even taking interview questions with beloved hero Cyclone! It seems his up-and-coming Big Team we've started hearing about was responsible for the successful takedown of this villain and his lackeys. I’m Laurie Fey, HSPN. October 5th: Kidnapped Bank Robbers Found by Teenage Heroes Drew Harris reporting here. Is the law enforcement not doing enough? Tonight a group from Big Team did what the Halcyon’s PD couldn’t. There was an open missing person case for two weeks and the Big Team with the guidance of Detective Chang solved it in two hours. Oliver Pit responsible for the bank robbery in midtown reported the missing persons and confessed to the crime. He was detained then he disappeared right under the law enforcement noses. The Big Team lead by a Detective Chang found the two missing persons in an apartment at West Little York & 3rd Street. Oliver Pit was found at Halcyon City General mumbling about how a kid with a golden winged lion saved him after a flesh robot kidnapped him. We are still waiting to confirm his allegations. Make sure you join us after our commercial break for the weather. October 2nd: Power Company Baffled, When Docks Lose Power. Melvin Zimmler reporting, live from corner of Westchester and 39th street. Where earlier today a brief power outage hit several city blocks in the docks district causing the traffic light to malfunction and a big rig hit a SUV in a side car collision. While the driver of the SUV had to be rushed to Halcyon city General it appears she'll make a full recovery. It most of the day but it looks like the city is just about finished cleaning up the pumpkin spill from the truck. so watch out folks pumpkins might just be in short supply this upcoming Halloween. Thank you for tuning in this has been Melvin Zimmler Eye, Witness, News. October 1st : Halcyon Rebuilds Joel Allen from the channel 7 news desk. Our Top story today is the T-babies movement calling themselves the Zodiac Virtuoso, a large numbers of the transformed have started to gather in Halcyon City Nature Park under their banner. While nearby human neighborhoods citizens are voicing concerns about cleanliness, inappropriateness and individual safety from their new neighbors. The movements leaders are currently projecting a message of peace and asking other transformed to join them in their temporary shelters in the park. More at 8. In other news For the first time since the infamous Transformation Day students are returning to Fredrick H. Big High School today, as one of the victims of the attacks the schools will be a maintaining a mixed blend of transformed and human children, The school has shown a precedents for tolerance in the past but will it continue? More after sports. Our final story of the night local 6/12 gas station owner has taken it open himself to openly protest the "no transformation signs" that have begun to pop up all around halcyon city. Instead he has started a counter movement starting with his own store, T for Together. Which has caught the eye of entire neighborhood and caused quite the chatter. September 29th: Big City Blues (Placeholder) Public story here September 25th: From out of Left Field The hits just keep on coming for the Silver Sluggers, but not in the way that the team might like. The stadium was rocked once again yesterday as the left field bleachers were heavily damaged in a confrontation between a group of young heroes and a stealthed alien spacecraft. Also damaged in the attack was the iconic Heroes Monument, but full repair is expected. The stadium, which has been used as a makeshift medical facility since the events of T-Day, was occupied at the time of the attack but only minimal injuries were reported. Among those present was Dr. Antonio Eaton whose recent transformation has been seen as a major loss in the medical community as they attempt to counteract the effects of T-Day. With the Sluggers’ season over there’s plenty of time for the grounds crew… and the team… to rebuild for next year. I’m Laurie Fey, HSPN. September 22nd: Code Pink Melvin Zimmler, With a live report from the field outside of Silver Slugger Stadium. Still reeling from the attack the T-Day attacks the city relief efforts have been slow as XXL clothing donations & shipments have been kept out of the hands of those who really need them. There is good news thought, as Dr. Antonio Eaton has proven that the transformation is in no way contagious and that only those in direct contact with large quantities of the gas which has been named Permutation Pink will have any affect on the individual. Dr. Eaton has reported that his research was greatly advanced by the aid members of the Cyclone's Big Team. He also has made a statement that he will not rest until a cure for the transformation has been found. We will all be watching for that doctor. This has been Melvin Zimmler Eye, Witness, News ''During the commercials an ad plays asking for you assistance in helping to rebuild Halcyon city after the disasters, as "In the Arms of an Angel" plays softly, a series of high resolution photos fade in and out from the screen, the photos show humans & transformed stuck in silver slugger stadium, one photo in particular includes a human mother and a small bird girl hugging on a green cot with tears in their eyes. '' Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:B-Verse